


wilmette

by lipschapped



Series: vampire verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Catholic, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipschapped/pseuds/lipschapped
Summary: ((title is name of town where story takes place)) ((everything in the towns are made up besides the names))Pete Wentz was recently outed. He was having a bit of a rough time until Mikey Way kissed him.





	wilmette

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is kinda weak lmao sorry

It was the second to last day before winter break and Pete Wentz was mad. The captain of the football team had somehow gotten wind of Pete’s homosexuality and had decided to tell the entire population of Chicago. And then the window opened and Brendon Urie poked his head and told Pete to get the fuck over there, the dumbass. 

Pete laughed to himself and let himself out of the stall. It took him a solid 15 seconds to realize that there was a lock that needed to be opened, that’s why he couldn’t open the fucking window, but by then the door to the bathroom had been forced open by whoever the fuck wanted to hurt Pete. He swore to himself but finally managed to get the lock to move. He shoved the window up and climbed through with about a second to spare. He closed the window, sputtered out a thank you to Brendon, and ran for a minute or two. When he decided to quit, he was on the other half of the property, the southern courtyard where all the kids who thought they were cool went to ditch class and chainsmoke cigarettes. He sat down and leaned back onto the old white oak tree behind him. He brought his hand up to touch his busted lip he’d gotten in fourth period and swore when he saw the blood shimmering on two of his fingers. His mom was going to be upset. Really upset. Maybe so upset that she’d actually pay attention to him for a good 10 minutes before going back to her work. Maybe.

And suddenly that was hilarious. The image of his mom telling the CEO of this-that incorporated that she would have to call them back because her son had gotten into a fight. She liked to overshare like that. Maybe she’d even tell the guy that it was because he was a worthless faggot, like she told Pete. She wouldn’t though, that might make her look bad, and there is no bad vibes coming from Dale Wentz. 

He realized with a start that he was not alone in the shaded courtyard. His eyes searched for the person or people that he’d seemed to feel staring at him. He also got ready to bolt again, in case the world decided it really hated Pete and this person also wanted to harass him. His eyes landed on the culprit. 

Mikey Way. His eyes were lazily looking Pete over, but they did not meet Pete’s. Pete lifted his arm again and touched his bleeding lip once more, attempting to get a reading on why Mikey fucking Way was staring at him (and his lips?) with dark eyes. Pete shifted his legs. And then the bell rang. 

You see, Mikey Way was probably considered attractive by most people. But not Pete. He wasn’t interested, not at all. Not one bit. He hadn’t ever stared at the back of Mikey’s head in math class, or his profile in science, or his ass in gym. Not at all. He hadn’t dreamed about him, about his mouth, about his jeans, about what was under their zipper, not once. Not once. 

***

The next day Pete dropped his lunch tray onto the table and sat down next to the only two people who put up with his bullshit.

“What the actual fuck is that?” Brendon asked, referencing the sludge on Pete’s tray.

“I’m not really sure,” Pete replied honestly. It was reddish, which implied meat, but it was smooth which implied beans. He was kind of scared of it.

“It’s shit. Like literal shit,” Patrick chimed in. Pete flipped both of them off and went to grab his spork when he realized he’d never gotten one. He sighed and and stood up, preparing to face a bunch of assholes who were judging him for being gay. 

“Hey Pete, can you blow me later?” a jock asked. Pete told him that he’d rather hang himself. Things were going kind of alright until he was on his way back to his table and heard giggling and then a splat. His face fell as he reached his hand to his back to feel chocolate pudding there. On his brand new hoodie. Pete bit his lip and attempted to hold back what ever was about to come out of his mouth; he wasn’t sure if they would have been cusses or sobs. He really was done with all of this. He was still just standing there when a voice he had not expected to hear reached his ears.

“Can you guys please just leave him the fuck alone?” 

Mikey Way. 

“This is getting fucking old, just stop!”

The entire lunch room’s eyes were on Mikey, and he was mad. Really mad. The jock stared at him, not knowing what to say. Mikey Way was cool, he didn’t do stuff like this. He was smart, hot, and popular. Pete couldn’t really comprehend what was happening, Mikey was standing up for him? Mikey Way? The dude who’d eyefucked him the day before? The cool guy in the grade? 

“You can’t even think of something to say back because you know I’m right! There’s no fucking reason for you to be doing this and you know it! There isn’t a goddamn thing wrong with a guy wanting dick, love is love and lust is lust and I really don’t understand your logic.” Mikey finished, slightly out of breath. Silence followed. Every single person in the room was dumbfounded. Pete’s jaw was pretty much on the floor. Then the jock said probably the only thing he could think of.

“So you’re a fag too?” The entire room collectively groaned. 

“But he dated Alicia a few months ago, he can’t be gay!” One of the jock’s goons said. Mikey laughed. 

“Bisexuality exists, you incompetent assholes.”

And then Mikey walked over to Pete and kissed him.

It was quick, and Pete pulled back almost instantly, but that motherfucker had grabbed his cheeks and everything. He stared at Mikey, who was already starting to giggle and blush. Pete knew his cheeks had become bright red. Mikey turned to walk away, and Pete was about to protest, but remembered there was hundreds of other people there. 

***

On the bus ride home, Pete was still in a stupor. Fucking Mikey Way had stood up for him. Kissed him! He honestly couldn’t believe it. They hadn’t had an actual conversation since 8th grade. Pete had gotten the courage to ask Mikey what the math homework was, and being the perfect smartass he was, had told Pete the what the problems were and made sure he understood how to do them. Pete had just about shit himself. 

And now Pete groaned, because he had finally realized, after four hours of thinking about what happened at lunch, two things. First of all, that he had had a big fat gay crush on Mikey Way for a while. And secondly, that he wouldn’t have a way to communicate with Mikey until break was over. He really didn’t want to wait three weeks. Pete was smart enough to know that this was kind of huge, and he kind of had a very valid excuse to talk to Mikey, but he didn’t know where he lived or where he spent his freetime, simply because he’d never hung out with the guy. 

When Pete got off the bus, he had an epiphany. 

***

So, maybe coming out to his dad wasn’t the best idea. Now he had to go to church every Sunday. As soon as the words were out of Pete’s mouth, his father had gone bright red and put out a bunch of bullshit about him straying from God’s light, even though Pete was pretty sure he’d never been in it. 

He’d been sent to bed without dinner, on his dad’s orders, but he honestly wasn’t that upset. He had a bit of a strange feeling that things were going to turn out alright. 

Pete made sure to think very gay thoughts when he jacked off that night. 

***

The first week of the break had been spectacularly lame. The only relevant thing Pete had been doing was hanging out with Brendon and Patrick. They had taken Pete’s outing as a celebration, saying that the whole world finally knew how much of a spectacular homosexual he was. Patrick, the motherfucker, had made him a cake. But Brendon was worse, he had gotten his older friend to buy Pete gay porn. Pete had just stared at it for a moment, before thanking Brendon and setting it down, deciding to ignore it for that moment. All that shit was kind of stupid, but he really appreciated how much his friends were doing for him. Brendon was bisexual and he’d been out for a while. His parents had taken it worse than Pete’s, but that may have been because he told them Ryan Ross’s dick had been up his ass the night before. Either way, Brendon knew what it was like, and both he and Patrick were doing stupid shit to help Pete out. Patrick knew Pete’s dad and had asked him if he wanted to sleep over at his house for a night or two and Pete had been intending to say yes, but then he got Brendon’s gift. But he really did appreciate the offer.

The three of them were currently trying to sneak into the movie theater to see Poltergeist a month after it had been cool because they had nothing else to do. Brendon was flirting with the ticket lady while Pete and Patrick snuck through. They’d learned years ago that the emergency exit door alarms never actually went off. 

A few minutes later, when the three of them were finally settled in, someone sat on top of Patrick. He yelped while a confused Pete and Brendon laughed. The dude on top of him settled into the seat, obviously making a joke out of this. His friends laughed. He recognised Bert Mccracken and Bob Bryar, the town assholes. It was too dark and the angle was too weird to see who was the one on fucking top of Patrick, but Pete knew who it was most likely going to be considering his company. 

He was right. Gerard Way. Older brother of Mikey Way. That dude that had kissed him. He blinked. 

“You’re in our seats, assholes.” Bob stated plainly. Brendon immediately began to argue with the three of them, while Pete hid in his seat and Patrick wiggled his way out from under Gerard. While Pete was busy hiding, it had been decided that the three of them would get to stay in their seats, but now they owed the seniors something. Brendon decided he’d rather not find out what that something was, so they ended up splitting. As Pete was leaving, he swore he could feel eyes watching him, it felt like back in the courtyard, but when he looked back, everyone was watching the movie. 

Pete had forgotten about the weird experience rather quickly, it was hard to focus on anything else when Patrick was modestly retelling the story of how he nearly broke his foot playing piano. But as he was riding his bike back to his house a few hours later, he swore he was being watched. He tried to shake it off at first, focusing on the music playing through his earbuds, but it got so intense that he got off his bike and looked around. This feeling had been fucking following him for the past mile. That would mean that whoever was watching him was following him. He was going too fast for the person to be on foot unless they had superhuman abilities, so he looked on the road, but there was only parked cars. The other option was that this person was also on a bike, which meant that they should be near Pete at that given moment. He could still feel the uneasiness, he could still feel those fucking eyes on him. He realized that his heart rate had really picked up, because yeah, he was really fucking freaked out. A movement behind the treeline reached Pete’s ears and he inhaled sharply. He really wished he was home right now, and not outside several miles from his house at 11:30 at night. He considered praying, but then he remembered how gay he was. 

When it became apparent that whatever had moved in the bush wasn’t going to come out and kill him, Pete began to get back onto his bike. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a whisper. He stayed completely still and silent, trying to hear what was being said by what apparently actually was a person in the bushes. He didn’t catch much, but what he did manage to get didn’t make much sense. 

“You will not…...him!”

“........hungry!”

“....doesn’t fucking matter, you will not.” It was two males, one of them was really angry.

“Why does he matter so much to you?” The other snapped back. There was silence.

“Just don’t.” The person that wanted to do something to Pete groaned and mumbled an agreement. One set of footsteps walking away from Pete was heard. He knew that the other person was still there, the one that had consoled the scary one. He stayed still for a while, just standing there, and he knew the other was too. After what seemed like an actual eternity, the person sighed and walked deeper into the woods. 

***

When Pete woke up the next morning, he was almost one hundred percent sure that the night before had been a dream. He ignored the fact that he had no other memories of getting home, he ignored the ache in his feet he had from standing for so fucking long, he ignored that he’d had another dream that was so terrifyingly vivid he couldn’t have dreamed last night too, he ignored all of it.  
What he couldn’t ignore was that it was Sunday. The day he got to go to church for the first time in 6 years. He took a nice shower, put on fancy clothes, and was honestly kind of feeling himself. He’d managed to get away with wearing black skinny jeans to church because they were disguised with a collared shirt. 

The church was old and seemed very caucasian. As soon as Pete walked in, he realized that he was right. Everyone in the pews was old (and white), the walls looked old, the altar looked old, and the priest was very, very old. He was probably a month away from dying. Pete wondered if he would have a heart attack today. 

The whole church thing really was a bore. Pete had nearly fallen asleep several times throughout the service. The only thing keeping him awake was the periodical standing for Christmas hymns and the obnoxiously loud pianist, who was positioned approximately six feet away from Pete. He decided he liked Christmas. 

Everything was going great and fine and dandy until Pete got in line for communion and realized who was in front of him in line for the bread. None other than the goddamn star of the I’m All Pete Can Think About show, Mikey Way. Pete looked around anxiously. No one else was talking to the people next to them in line, which meant he couldn’t either. Gerard and two people who must have been the Way parents were in front of Mikey. What the fuck, even their parents weren’t bad on the eyes. 

Pete grabbed the bread and being a hungry teenage male, brought it to his mouth to eat. He received a sharp elbow from Mikey and he elbowed him back, almost without thought, until he remembered how relevant Mikey Way was to him. He blushed. In front of everyone. Fuck. He heard Mikey giggle next to him and wowthatwasreallycutebutalsosomehowhotwhatthefuck. He was so hopelessly crushing on this dude. He licked his lips as he imagined the skinny hot motherfucker next to him kissing him again, right in front of a bunch of homophobic old white people. The idea thrilled him. Probably too much, because he felt it a little bit down there. 

The bread prayer finished, and Pete finally got to eat his bite of stale sourdough. It really did taste like shit. Now it was time for the wine. Pete knew it was the non-alcoholic shit, but he still got a bit of a thrill from it. Mikey took his swig and turned back to face Pete and smiled, teeth stained red. That was an image that Pete was not going to be forgetting any time soon.

***

The service finally ended about 29 years later, Pete had wandered with his parents who were mingling in the sanctuary and talking to people whose names they didn’t know. He was having a mini panic attack because Mikey Way was looking at him. Not even trying to be subtle. This fucking dude was shamelessly checking him out. Pete’s pants felt too tight, his shirt too hot. He rolled up the sleeves. He killed two birds with one stone on that one, cooling himself down and making Mikey Way’s eyes widen. Pete really had no fucking idea what he was doing, but it was like he was on autopilot and his body had taken over. Or maybe his dick. 

The next time he checked, Mikey was engrossed in conversation with his brother. Or pretending to be. He had also rolled up his sleeves and was running his hand through his hair. That motherfucker. Some old lady came over to Pete and asked him if he was lost, and literally before he could even reply, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the priest and explained the situation. The priest raised an eyebrow at Pete, who just shrugged in response. Pete heard giggling and looked to his right and realized that Mikey Way was standing next to him. Before he could even react, Mikey was speaking. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose Pete, he just gets a little confused sometimes,” Mikey leaned in close to the priest’s ear and spoke just loud enough that Pete could hear. “He’s a little challenged...I’m sorry he bothered you.” Mikey grabbed Pete by the bicep and dragged him away. 

“Dude, what the fuck!” Pete laugh-yelled. He wasn’t mad, not in the slightest, but he wanted a reaction out of Mikey.

“That was funny,” Mikey said, dead fucking serious, like that was the end of the discussion.

“Actually not really, I’m gonna be seeing that dude every Sunday for a while…” Pete trailed off.

“Relax man, he’s gonna die in like a week,” Mikey said, once again sounding very serious. Pete was about to reply, but Gerard walked up to them.

“Mikey, we gotta go, Dad wants us home.” Mikey looked confused, but he blew Pete a goodbye kiss before turning around and following Gerard to the parking lot. 

The sun came out from behind the clouds, basking the churchyard in sunlight. Pete watched from the doorway as Mikey followed Gerard to Gerard’s car. He stayed unmoving until the car drove away and his mom appeared beside him telling him that they were leaving.

***

What a weird fucking day. Mikey had undeniably been flirting with Pete. And he hadn’t completely frozen up? He’d responded. He’d done shit back? Looking back, he really didn’t know how he’d done it. He guessed he just hadn’t really thought about it that much.  
Dinner was very awkward. Mrs. Wentz had picked up on the little flirtfest at church, but Mr. Wentz hadn’t. He was smart enough to realize that something had occurred because Pete was very quiet and his mom kept glancing at him, but for the life of him, Pete Wentz II couldn’t figure out what it was. 

***

The next Sunday when Pete woke up sinfully early for church, he had a bit of a pep in his step. It was a nice sunny not-too-cold winter day and he hadn’t seen Mikey since the week before. To be frank, he missed that fucker. He’d spent the entire year crushing on him and getting very used to his presence and now he saw him maybe once a week. It really was sad. It also went without saying that Pete wanted to see Mikey because of whatever the fuck had happened the last time he went to church. Pete had dreamed the night before that he and Mikey ditched the church service and made out in the confessional booth. The booth kept getting darker and darker, until there was no light, btu Mikey was still kissing him. Shit had gotten weird, and Pete didn’t remember all of it, but he still woke up hard. Because he had been with Mikey. It was just that easy for him. Pete realized he was kind of lucky he hadn’t had a real sexual dream about Mikey, because knowing himself, he’d probably get a hard on the next time he saw him. Not to say he didn’t want to be sexual with Mikey, because he really really did. But he didn’t want to give himself unrealistic expectations. 

When Pete walked into the sanctuary, he shamelessly scanned every single row of people for Mikey. He frowned when he recognised both of his parents, but both him and Gerard were absent. Pete excused himself saying he needed to use the restroom and walked back outside. He hoped they weren’t at home, Pete really wanted to see Mikey’s face. Just then, Pete got a text.

848-555-1912: looking for me?

Pete looked up in confusion.

848-555-1912: i’m at the park

848-555-1912: literally like 20 feet away from you

848-555-1912: i see you you dumbass 

848-555-1912: go to your right

Pete walked in the direction of the park, thought he still hadn’t located Mikey. And then he jumped out of a tree. He landed on his feet like it was nothing and smiled at Pete. His brain short-circuited because Mikey looked really good in that faded band tee and jeans and Pete stared at him for a good 10 seconds before Mikey rolled his eyes and tugged Pete over to the parking lot. 

“It’s too cold outside…” Mikey trailed off. Pete realized he was shivering, he just hadn’t really thought about it. He grunted in agreement. 

They arrived at their destination, Gerard’s beat up Subaru. Mikey opened the door and very literally shoved Pete onto the backseat of the car. His eyes widened as Mikey settled on top of Pete. Pete’s brain finally unfroze, but now all it was thinking was sex! He sat up and leaned against the door and met Mikey’s eyes. They were dark and wanting and Pete was half fucking hard and they hadn’t even done anything. Mikey grinned and finally connected their lips. Pete moaned and leaned into the kiss. He grabbed at Mikey’s hair and received a breathy groan in return and decided that he really liked this. 

They kissed for a minute or two more, barely pulling back for breath, exchanging moans and hair tugs. Mikey pulled back and his hair was ruffled and his lips were swollen and Pete may have let out a whimper, he doesn’t remember. All he knows is Mikey reconnected their lips, but didn’t stay for long. He was kissing down Pete’s neck, leaving a hell of a hickey just under his collarbone. And yeah, Pete was really liking that. He kept letting out little sounds, he couldn’t control himself. 

Then Mikey shifted his legs and his knee touched Pete’s crotch and nothing was even close to innocent anymore. Pete let out a real moan at that and he felt Mikey’s grin on his neck. The fucker was bruising him again. Pete pulled him up and they kissed again, all teeth and tongue.

“Lay down, I wanna fucking feel you.” Pete was pretty sure he’d never been more turned on in his life. He moaned and complied. They were now laying in the backseat of Gerard’s car in a church parking lot and Pete knew they’d be really really fucked if anyone caught them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Mikey’s hands made their way to Pete’s dress shirt and began to unbutton it at the same time Pete went for his tee. And then Mikey was on top of Pete. They rutted against each other for a minute or two and Mikey just kept fucking grinding and it was really really good and Pete had to tell him to stop because he didn’t want to cream his pants.

Mikey was okay with that, so to speak. Their pants were down and underwear gone within about fifteen seconds. Pete stared at Mikey’s cock. It was really fucking hot. Hard and wet and pink from all the blood down there and it was perfect. Pete looked at Mikey’s face and he was so so gone. His eyes were blown and his hair was all fucked up and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were on Pete’s body and Pete’s dick jerked because Mikey was looking at it and the look in his eyes could be described as nothing but lust. Mikey’s mouth opened and he let out a soft moan. 

And that was it. Mikey grabbed Pete’s dick so quickly that he was disoriented for a second before the pleasure reached his brain and he moaned, not even trying to be quiet anymore. Somewhere in the back of Pete’s mind he told himself that he should be reciprocating, so he went for Mikey’s dick and started stroking. Mikey let out a whine, a fucking whine, and bucked into Pete’s hand. Pete grinned and sped up. 

They were resting their heads on each other’s shoulders, and Pete wasn’t sure because he couldn’t concentrate on anything besides Mikey’s fucking hand, but he thought Mikey was smelling him. 

“You're so fucking hot...” Mikey said. He sped up and Pete tried to keep up, but he couldn’t think about his hand, every single thought in his mind was about Mikey’s hand and his own fucking dick. 

Pete couldn’t even reply because he was falling the fuck apart and coming so hard he couldn’t see. He caught sight of his cum on Mikey’s stomach and bent down to blow Mikey without thought. It seemed like the older boy was going to protest for a second, but all that came out was a loud moan. Pete bobbed his head up and down and used his hand. Mikey came with a loud whine about 15 seconds later. Pete swallowed the bitter taste and this time it was Mikey who pulled Pete up and kissed him. 

They both leaned back onto the doors and just sat in their post-orgasm hazes. 

“You’re pretty fucking hot yourself, did you know that?” Pete surprised himself by saying. Mikey snorted.

“I just about shit myself when you kissed me, I hope you know that,” Pete said. Mikey’s grin faded.

“Yeah...it was kinda stupid but as soon as I got the idea there was no fucking way I wasn’t gonna act on it. Those guys were assholes and I wanted to stun them.”

“So you didn’t actually wanna kiss me?” Pete asked, only half joking. Mikey sat up and took Pete’s hand, like this was a very serious matter. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you and just make a move on you in general for awhile, I just had to admit to myself that I did and then work up the courage to actually do it.”

“And with the entire cafeteria watching was the way to go?”

“Yes,” Mikey stated plainly. Pete had been about to ask him about the courtyard and why he had looked so out of it, but the sound of church bells ringing reached his ears. 

The next minute was a frenzy. Both Pete and Mikey scrambled to get dressed and attempted to make themselves look like they hadn’t just had sex. Mikey leaned forward and got all close to Pete again, buttoning the top button his collar, and he kissed the hickey he’d left on Pete.

“I’m busy doing family shit for the next few days, I get back on Friday, we’ll meet up then, Merry Christmas, and get the fuck out of my car before someone sees you.”

***

Those next few days were strange ones. Pete had spent the 24 hours following his hookup in shock. Then he went into this weird love-stupor. Mikey was on Pete’s mind even more now, if that was possible, and it didn’t take Pete long to get antsy. He texted Mikey on the third day, a simple “all i want for christmas is your fucking dick” because it was Christmas Eve.

By Christmas day, Mikey had not opened his message and Pete was properly bored. All he’d done was open presents and eat a lot of food. He’d gotten a bass which was really nice and one of the most decent things his parents had ever done for him and he’d already spent hours trying to play, but he was restless. He wanted to see Mikey. Patrick and Brendon were nice but handjobs from his dream lay were nicer. He gave up on being patient and asked around to see where Gerard was, because he was that desperate, but got word that Gerard was also MIA. He briefly considered asking the Way parents, but quickly decided that was too much. He’d just have to wait another day.

***

That night Pete dreamed about Mikey again. Mikey had been all over him, really fucking handsy and it was hot but Pete couldn’t keep up and he asked Mikey to slow down but Mikey had just laughed, almost inhumanely, Pete thought. Mikey stepped back and was instead jerking himself off, his hand moving so fast it was blurred. Pete tried to call out that he really could help with that, he wanted to, but Mikey was there, with speed a human could not possess, kissing him into silence. Pete had cried out when Mikey bit into his lip because hey, that kind of hurt. Mikey’s response was to bite Pete in his neck. 

***

Pete woke up rock hard and confused for several reasons. He was wondering why the fuck he kept dreaming weird shit about Mikey when he felt a movement next to him in his bed. Someone was there with him. He squeaked and rushed to get out of the bed but sighed when he saw it was Mikey. Somehow he wasn’t surprised. He poked Mikey and he stirred and muttered a greeting. Pete promptly told him to shut the fuck up. Mikey sat up to face Pete and put on a pouty face.

“Both of my parents are here and they’re really really homophobic and this is just really bad.” Pete stated. Mikey bowed his head and stood up to grab his clothes. Pete was still kind of confused about what to do, because Mikey was there and shirtless and Pete was still hard, but his parents were a floor below them watching the fucking news.

“I uh...I’ll come meet you?” Pete said.

“My parents are gonna leave to go to our grandparents’ house in an hour and I’ll chase Gerard out of the house, come over.”

“My parents want me to go to church…”

“Then tell them you’re fucking going to church.”

***

Pete stumbled down to breakfast, trying really hard to look like he didn’t just have a boy in his room that he hadn’t actually done anything sexual with, just slept with without knowing it. He really hoped they couldn’t tell that that was why he would be asking to leave soon.

Torturous small talk ensued, boring shit about their favorite presents and what they would use the most. Pete decided to go with telling his parents that he’d had a realization on the holy Christian night and that he wanted some time alone with God instead of being accompanied by his parents. His father was beyond willing to drive him to the church, though his mom raised an eyebrow at him as he was explaining. 

As he was grabbing his coat, Pete’s mom leaned in to his ear and in a I’m-your-mother-of-course-I-know-and-hell-yeah-I’m-gonna-be-smug-about-it tone, told him to be safe. 

***

Soon Pete was getting out of his dad’s car and thanking him for the ride. He walked slowly to make sure his dad had driven away before he veered over to the parking lot to meet Mikey. As soon as he’d gotten into the car, Mikey backed out and began driving to the Way house.

“Do you even have your license?” Pete asked, because Mikey was driving rather erratically.

“I’ve got my permit, yeah, but that’s not the real reason I’m being reckless, I’m trying to get home as fast as fucking possible, I kind of really want to fuck you.” 

“Oh,” was all Pete could say. He decided to be a little shit. He snaked his hand over to Mikey’s thigh and settled it there, about 3 inches from his crotch.

“You fucking tease…” Mikey trailed off, voice thick.

“I missed you,” Pete said.

“I fucking missed you too, I’m not gonna lie…”

“Yeah dude, where did you even go?” Pete asked, hoping his sheer curiosity was taken as innocent and not possessive.

“Nowhere really, Gerard and I just wanted to get out for a few days…” Mikey was hiding something. 

“Were you running from something? Or someone?” Pete asked. Mikey sighed.

“No, we weren’t trying to leave something, we were looking for something.” Now Pete was curious. 

“You know you can’t say something like that and not tell me what it was…”

“Yes I can,” Mikey deadpanned. 

“I won’t touch you at all,” Mikey looked down at Pete’s hand, still on his thigh, and then back up at Pete. 

“Shut up…” Pete mumbled. 

They pulled into a driveway and Pete forgot what he had been going to say. Mikey lived in a fucking mansion. 

“Dude your house is impressive, holy shit...” Mikey rolled his eyes and led Pete inside. The house was most likely pretty old, it had a living room to the right and what looked like another living room (?) to the left. There was a spiraling staircase that led both up and downstairs.

Mikey dragged Pete up the stairs and into a room that Pete presumed was his. Pete walked over to his wall, because holy shit he had a lot of posters, but something else caught his eye. It was a lunar calendar, in a weird place and almost hidden, but now that Pete had seen it, it stood out. The moon had been full the days that Mikey had been gone.

“Hey Mikey, why do you have this?” Pete asked, trying very hard to sound nonchalant. Mikey walked over and Pete saw the second he realized what Pete had found. His eyes widened and he was quick to respond.

“Uh, it’s just for fun?” Pete stepped back, away from Mikey.

“No it’s not.” He said, hoping he was sounding calm. Mikey sat down on his bed and motioned for Pete to join him. Mikey had that dead serious look again and Pete was kind of scared. There was a few unexplained things about Mikey but Pete had never thought it was something serious. Maybe the fucker was dying. Or a werewolf. He gulped.

“I’m a vampire.” Close enough. “I-uh-yeah...I had to leave for a few days because cravings get worse around the full moon and I didn’t want to feed from you without your consent.” Pete said nothing. “And it’s worse for you...at first I thought it was because I really liked you, but it was crazy, like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I asked Gerard about it, he’s one too, and he said it’s because I wanted to mate with you, that’s a supernatural creature thing, but I told him we’d literally hooked up once and have talked for a total of around 20 minutes, but apparently it doesn’t matter, because I’m already bonded to you.”

And Pete thought he was the one who was more attached than he should have been.

“Dude say something, you’re scaring me...” Mikey said, nearly whispering. Pete drew in a deep breath, trying to figure out what the fuck there was to say to that.

“Uhh...yeah that makes sense...I would dream about you but it would end in some weird violent way...and that time in the woods, that was you and Gerard...shit...this makes a lot of sense…” Pete met Mikey’s eyes and they both smiled. It was stupid and probably really really dumb, but Pete trusted Mikey. This was pretty fucked up, like really really fucked up, but this was Mikey. Pete had a weakness for him.

“I think I need to kiss you now,” Mikey said. Pete grinned and let his body take over. He closed the distance between him and Mikey and got a groan in return. Soon the lips were not enough and Mikey had pinned Pete down on the bed and was kissing all over his chest. Their clothes were laying long forgotten on the floor. Mikey was giving him another hickey, right next to the two fading ones he had from the week before, as he was lazily jacking Pete off. He had reduced Pete to a moaning needy mess, desperate for more, something, anything. 

“What do you want?” Mikey asked gently, just driving Pete crazier. 

“God, can you fuck me?” Pete asked, knowing his face was bright red. Mikey leaned up to look Pete in the eyes. 

“Are you sure you want that? Would this be your first time?”

“Yes and yes, but I don’t know anyone I’d rather lose it to...”

"Okay."

Mikey was back working on that mega hickey, but Pete had felt a scrape of teeth. Fangs. And he whimpered. That was probably not what your reaction to something like that was supposed to be, but Pete was so fucking far gone he didn’t care. 

“I’m sorry, you just smell so good, Jesus Christ…” Mikey trailed off. Pete could hear something different in his voice, something more than the usual thickness from lust.

“When’s the last time you fed?” Pete asked quietly. 

“About four days, but you do something to me, I wouldn’t usually be this hungry for like another week…”

“Then bite me,” Mikey paused.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop, I could kill you.”

“Then make sure you don’t,” Pete said. And that was it. Mikey was grinding down on Pete like there was no fucking tomorrow and then his fangs were poking Pete’s skin. Pete’s heart was racing, he was sure Mikey could hear it, hear how fucking ready for this he was. He bit in slowly and yeah, that hurt, but there was a buzzing sensation on top of it, and Mikey was still touching Pete’s dick, so it really wasn’t that bad. Mikey sucked slowly and carefully. It was such a weird feeling, the blood leaving his body, but somehow Pete wasn't panicked. He knew Mikey wouldn't hurt him. He whimpered when he felt light headed, and Mikey pulled back immediately. His eyes scanned Pete, searching for real signs of trauma, but he was fine. Pete pulled Mikey down and they were kissing again. He could feel it in Mikey, he could feel how he seemed to be thrumming with more energy than before, and how he seemed to have a lot more color. He could also taste his own blood in his mouth, coppery and bitter. But that wasn’t even a turn off. Nothing was at this point. 

“Let me uhh...let me get the stuff…” Mikey ran into another room and came back with a little bottle of lube.  
“No condom?” Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Vampires don’t get STDs, you should always use one, but I don’t have to because I can’t catch or give anything, so I’m fine.” So they were going to bareback. Lovely. Mikey was still standing across the room, and then Pete blinked and Mikey was right fucking next to him and really shamelessly touching Pete’s ass. He yelped when Mikey’s finger brushed over his hole. Mikey grinned and stuck a finger in. It was weird and not exactly comfortable but Mikey kept it moving and Pete felt his body adjusting. He tried to shift so he could see Mikey' see the hot motherfucker who he was about to lose his virginity to, but Mikey held Pete down with his other arm. Pete was so turned on. This was probably the hottest thing that would ever happen to him, it was a shame he was probably going to finish a minute after Mikey was in him. Oh well. Mikey stuck another finger in and soon began scissoring and Pete let out a surprised moan when Mikey’s fingers brushed Pete’s prostate. Mikey promptly jammed another finger in and rubbed that spot again and all he could do was groan. He was so lost in it that he didn’t pick up on the fact that he was on his way to orgasmville until Mikey pulled his fingers out. 

“You’re not gonna cum until my dick makes you,” Mikey stated simply and Pete stared at him with wide eyes. He really didn't think he could be any more turned on. They repositioned so Pete was on all fours and Mikey lined himself up with Pete and slowly pushed in. Pete groaned as Mikey bottomed out because he was really really full. He knew it would hurt, and it was, it definitely was, but it was bearable. Mikey exhaled slowly as he pulled back and pushed back in again.

“Jesus, you’re so tight…” all Pete could do was moan. Mikey began to speed up and yeah, okay, that was good. They got a rhythm going and soon all words were lost. It was nothing but panting and moans and groans and curses. Mikey kept hitting Pete’s prostate and it was so good, his entire body was in bliss. He could only think of one that that would make it better. 

“Bite me again,” Pete blurted out.

“Let me finish first…” Pete tsked because Mikey hadn't even tried to argue. He just wanted him that bad. It gave Pete a weird sense of pride. Mikey pulled out of Pete slowly and began jacking himself off. Pete got down on his knees and his hand joined Mikey’s. His eyes went wide and Pete tried to imagine what he was seeing right then. He bet it was pretty fucking dirty. “You’re kind of a slut, you know that Wentz?” Pete nodded. “A fucking slut…” Mikey’s voice waned as he came. Pete took in all of Mikey, his heaving chest, his messy hair, his I-just-orgasmed face, all of him. Mikey met Pete’s eyes and smiled, pushing him to lay back down. 

“I’m gonna make this really interesting for you, aren’t I? You’re gonna be on the brink of orgasm and what pushes you over won’t be my hands but my fangs...does that sounds good to you?” Pete gulped and nodded. He didn’t know he had this side to him but he’d learned a lot of things today. Mikey’s hand made its way down to Pete’s throbbing cock and Pete moaned way louder than he should have. It just felt so good. He’d been teased and stimulated in pretty much every one of his hotspots and it was really fucking nice to actually be on the way to orgasming. He felt himself getting closer and Mikey could tell, he’d lowered his head to Pete’s neck once more and was licking at the wound from earlier. Pete had to beg Mikey to bite in again because he was going to cum and he really didn’t want to without being bitten again. 

Finally, Mikey’s sharp fangs were in Pete’s flesh again, taking and taking. Pete knew he came, he felt it violently, but his mind was completely focused on what Mikey was doing to him. His lightheadedness returned in full swing and the pleasure was gone. This was hurting. Pete tried to cry out but he could barely whimper. He knew what had happened, he knew Mikey was taking too much and couldn’t stop, but Pete couldn’t force him off of him. He couldn’t even move. His eyes closed and he was going to pass out, but someone pulled Mikey off. Yelling reached his ears, then a scream of pain, and then there was nothing.

***

Pete couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, but he could feel something in his mouth. He faintly recognised the taste as blood. He didn’t know who’s it was or why it was there, he really couldn’t think, but some instinct deep inside of him told him to swallow it. So he did. 

***

When Pete came to, he was in his room. He knew the second he awoke that something was off. He felt different. He had a pounding headache and his entire body was aching. A flash of what had happened a few hours before came back to him and he looked outside to see it was dark outside, most likely very early in the morning. He gulped as a complete instinct, to swallow spit, but when he did he got a taste of something coppery. He ran to the bathroom. More flashes of the day were coming back, and he remembered the blood exchange between him and Mikey and then all he could think about was blood. Fuck. He needed that now, like right now. He had to get out of this stupid house, get outside and find someone. 

It felt so nice to be outside. He was running and he was halfway to his destination when he realized where he was going. The Way house. He looked around, saw he was at the park where Mikey had jumped out of the tree, and was right back on his path because he’d thought about Mikey again. And then someone was coming towards him, he paused as soon as he caught a whiff. It was Gerard. Not Mikey but he could definitely do. 

“Drink from me,” Gerard said, holding his arm out. Pete wanted to tell him that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself, that he could kill him, but he wasn’t in control of his body. His fangs were out and hey, that was new, but he didn’t have time to take it in because he was already biting into Gerard, relishing the taste of his blood. In a way it was like Mikey’s, but you could tell they were different people. Gerard pushed him away after a moment and Pete snapped out of his vampire stupor. He stumbled back until he hit a park bench and sat down on it.

“So I’m like you now?” Pete asked quietly.

“Yeah...you’re gonna need to leave town for a few days, get yourself acclimated to the whole thing, it’s your choice whether to tell your parents or not but I recommend that you don’t, and uh...my parents chose the worst possible timing to come back early...they saw Mikey and what he’d done to you and they freaked out and they're taking him. They were going to take me but I hit my dad and ran. This is a fucking mess...I'm sorry you got twisted up in it.”

Pete wanted to say so much, ask so many questions, he was so confused, but it was too much, way too much. Pete was suddenly so tired, he didn’t want to think about not having Mikey and what this new life meant for him, and just like that he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh okay so yeah that happened ! this is gonna be a series with several small parts like this one. over time it'll progress to focus on the frerard as much as the petekey and i'm excited for this wHoOp whOOp i have so much planned for it i'm excitED! alSo the next works aren't gonna be as smutty !!!


End file.
